1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack capable of facilitating connection between a connection tab and a coverlay or similar member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is difficult to use only one battery cell as a power source of a notebook computer, etc. Therefore, a battery pack having a plurality of battery cells connected in series and/or parallel is configured as a power source employed in a notebook computer, etc. so as to obtain a desired voltage and capacity. The connection of the plurality of battery cells in series and/or parallel is often performed by soldering using a connection tab.
A protective circuit module such as a charging/discharging control circuit and/or a protection circuit may be mounted on the plurality of battery cells. The protective circuit module may be electrically connected to the plurality of battery cells using a coverlay or similar member. That is, one side of the coverlay is fixed to the protective circuit module, and the other side of the coverlay is fixed to the connection tab for connecting the plurality of battery cells.